


Just A Kiss

by unbreakable86



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I love Wondercorp, Diana/Lena History, F/F, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Supercorp endgame, re-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable86/pseuds/unbreakable86
Summary: Kara is in love with Lena. Lena is in love with Kara. But they are both dumbasses. When Diana Prince is thrown into the mix, can these two work things out and finally talk about their feelings? Or will everything just crash and burn? Supercorp endgame with Wondercorp history. Special guest stars: The L-Corp Couch, Bruce Wayne, and Diana Prince. Angst with a happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Greg Berlanti and DC Comics.**
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N 1: This is a RE-POST and a three-shot that was inspired by a gif posted by @TargaryenHalsey on Twitter. My thoughts wandered to what the gif would sound like in writing and here we are, a full-blown little story with my very own version of what happened. :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **This time around, the story goes like originally planned, so no one has a reason to personally attack me. ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **English is not my first language. Be gentle with me, folks.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy reading!**

**Just A Kiss**

_“It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile…”_

Kara Danvers stepped off the elevator on L-Corp’s top floor, nervously fidgeting with her bag’s decorative braid while walking toward Lena Luthor’s spacious office; to tell the woman that she was irreversibly, utterly in love with her. To ask her out on a date. To eventually tell her that she was Supergirl. That she was the one who suited up every night to keep the city safe. That the promise she had made to always protect the raven-haired CEO, that day on Lena’s office couch, was meant more literally and sincerely than she would ever know. Rounding the corner, the blonde, swept up in her inner ramble, almost knocked over Jess, who had gotten up from her chair to greet whomever was walking her way.

The blonde managed to sidestep the secretary in the very last second, glad that she did, because otherwise she probably would have broken one of her bones in her carelessness.

“Miss Danvers, it’s good to see you,” the brunette smiled politely, gesturing elaborately with her right hand, “Miss Luthor is currently in a personal meeting, but I’m sure she will be happy to see you when she’s done. Can I get you anything? A coffee perhaps?”

Kara beamed, “Jess, when will you start calling me Kara?” When the secretary blushed shyly and ducked her head, the blonde smiled softly, squeezing the other woman’s arm, “No thanks to the coffee. I’ve already had one on my way here.”

Bobbing her head, Jess muttered, “Let me know if you need anything to make the wait more bearable, please?”

Chuckling, Kara lowered her head to try to catch the other woman’s gaze with her eyes, winking, “Will do, Jess. Thanks a lot. I’ll just sit here and wait for Lena to finish that _personal_ meeting of hers.”

Jess’ whole face lit up and besides blushing even more at the blonde’s flirtatious wink, “Oh, wait until you see her. I can see why Miss Luthor is so fond of this woman. She is truly _stunning_.”

Kara’s face fell at these words, albeit only very briefly, as she tried to plaster her brightest smile to her face, leaning over to the brunette, conspiratorially whispering, “I can’t wait.”

Watching as Jess bounded away and flopped back down into her desk chair, Kara’s gaze wandered to the massive wooden door of Lena’s office and a crease made its way to her forehead, settling firmly between her eyebrows. She suppressed the urge to x-ray the door but instead adjusted her glasses and sat down on a chair in the waiting area.

xxxx

Still fiddling with the leather braid that was dangling from her bag, her thoughts racing a hundred miles an hour, Kara was brought back to the present by the shrill ringing of the phone. Jess, ever the attentive assistant, picked up after the first ring, “Yes? Oh, of course. Hold on a second please…” Pressing two buttons down on the phone, the brunette cleared her throat, “Miss Luthor?”

Lena’s tinny voice could be heard through the intercom, “Jess, I thought I told you that I didn’t want any interruptions.”

Jess fidgeted with her hands before visibly steeling herself, “Yes, Miss Luthor. My apologies. However, I thought that you might want to know that Mr. Wayne is at the front desk. Also, Miss Danvers is here to see you; she’s been waiting for half an hour.”

A short mumbling could be heard before Lena was back on the phone, “Send them both in together, please?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Jess replied, pressing another two buttons and picking the phone back up, “Send him up, David.”

Hanging up, the brunette turned back to Kara, a quite happy expression on her tan features, “Miss Luthor will be ready for you shortly. Again, I apologize for the delay.”

The blonde mirrored the gesture, pretending she had not heard the whole exchange that had been going on just minutes prior, “No worries at all. Thank you, Jess.”

Another soft ding echoed through the whole floor, signaling the elevator’s arrival once again, and the brunette assistant prepared herself to greet yet another guest who was seeking her boss’s attention.

Kara’s gaze drifted to the figure approaching in her peripheral vision and focused on a tall, muscular man with a strong jawline and thick, perfectly coiffed jet-black hair. The blonde’s jaw dropped, having seen the man on the front page of various newspapers – Bruce Wayne himself.

Having blushed a deep crimson, Jess greeted the handsome Wayne offspring before leading him toward the youngest Luthor’s office. Kara got up and Mr. Wayne’s attention was brought to her at the same time Jess addressed her as well, “Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor is ready for you.”

The blonde flushed at the assistant’s words, even though she certainly did not mean them in the way Kara heard them. With heat creeping up her neck and settling at the tips of her ears, the blonde instead took in the man’s handsome features, his ocean blue orbs deep and sparkling as he extended his hand to her, “Bruce Wayne. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers.”

After gaping at Bruce for several seconds, his slight, subtle flirtation not lost on her, Kara collected her thoughts, “Mr. Wayne, it’s a great honor to meet you.”

With the pleasantries now out of the way, they both made their way toward Lena’s office, Bruce holding the door open for the blonde so she could enter ahead of him, his impeccable manners well-trained and firmly in place.

Once she had stepped over the threshold, blue eyes found green and Kara was immediately transfixed by the beauty that was Lena Kieran Luthor. The raven-haired CEO was wearing a green, long-sleeved dress that complimented her eyes beautifully, her thick locks falling around her shoulders in loose curls, impeccable make-up and three-inch black heels topping off her whole look. She smiled softly at the other woman and before she her staring would be noticed, she started fussing with her glasses instead, looking away shyly.

Rounding her desk, Lena walked toward them and wrapped Kara in a firm hug, “It’s good to see you, Kara.”

When they parted, the CEO’s hands did not let go of the blonde’s hips right away, but she held on, squeezing gently with underlying mirth in green orbs; she was too close, way too close, and Kara could smell the other woman’s perfume, shampoo, and unique scent, making her head feel fuzzy.

Luckily, Lena’s attention diverted to Bruce Wayne and the blonde watched as the two embraced, Bruce lifting Lena up slightly, “Lena Luthor, my genius friend. How lovely it is to see you.”

Two stern looks were thrown his way; one from Lena, demanding to put her back down, one from Kara who was burning metaphorical holes into his head. When the raven-haired woman’s feet were planted firmly on the ground once again, she diverted her gaze to her couch, “Bruce, you remember Diana Prince? She just flew in from Paris.”

Kara’s head whipped around, just now noticing the woman sitting on the sofa. The blonde swallowed hard. Jess was right; Diana Prince _was_ stunning. The woman was wearing a burgundy turtleneck and a black, high-waisted skirt. Her chestnut locks were pulled back from her face in a ponytail. Long legs were crossed, revealing her over-knee, high-heeled boots, while an equally burgundy poncho was carefully draped over the armrest.

Getting up from the couch, the woman walked toward the handsome business man, they, too, hugging, and Bruce teased, “Di, sweetness. Long time no see. I missed you.”

Chuckling, Lena piped in, “Yes, we all did. I mean, who doesn’t miss being constantly reminded of how big of Midwestern toads we all are compared to a Mediterranean goddess like you?”

The brunette’s eyes sparkled at the CEO and she stalked over, leaning in closely, a hand squeezing Lena’s hip affectionately, “Stop it, both of you. You, my love, are the most gorgeous creature in this room.”

Her accent was thick, but Kara was unable to pinpoint where it was from. She did not have time to dwell on that question for too long, however, as an ice-cold fist closed around the blonde’s heart, crushing it between iron fingers at the display of affection presenting itself right in front of her eyes. Lena blushed an adorable pink at the other woman’s words and actions and Diana smirked lightly before brushing her nose against the CEO’s. Squeezing Lena’s arm gently, brown orbs moved along, locking onto the blonde now, and Kara had to stop herself from squirming. Diana sauntered over to her, a sway in her hips, her eyes a smoldering dark chocolate. It was almost seductive, the way she was looking at the blonde, but at the same time it was not. A warmth filled Kara, a warmth that seemed to be radiating off of the brunette beauty, and the superhero thought for a second that Diana Prince was more than just beautifully gorgeous; she was one of the most ethereal creatures Kara Danvers had ever seen in her entire life. Cursing herself for blushing, she took the other woman’s outstretched hand when she introduced herself, “Kara Danvers, nice to meet you as well, Diana.”

Somewhere over the rushing in her ears and the pulling ache in her chest that were still tugging at her heartstrings from when she saw how close the two women were, she heard Lena say, “Diana is a friend of mine whom I met through Bruce here. Well, and Bruce I have known forever.”

A mischievous grin made its way to Diana’s features and she waggled her eyebrows at an utterly unsuspecting Kara, “Yes, we are very good _friends_.” With these words, the brunette turned around and threw a flirtatious wink over her shoulder and in Lena’s direction.

The CEO’s cheeks tinted a deeper crimson in obvious embarrassment and discomfort, “Di-“

Kara cleared her throat audibly and pulled her hand out of the other woman’s grasp, her eyes diverting and firmly fixating on her shoelaces while her fidgety hands tried to focus; one wandered back to the braid on her bag while the other pushed her glasses up her nose. Silence fell over the four of them, but Bruce Wayne, ever the attentive gentleman, saved them before it could get awkward, “Well, my darlings. Why don’t I just take Miss Danvers here out for coffee while you two… uh… _settle_ whatever it is you need to settle? Lena, just call me when you’re finished, okay? I’ll be here until tonight before I have to go back to Gotham. You just call me.”

Nodding dumbly, Lena walked both of them to the door, smiling gratefully at Bruce and then trying to catch Kara’s gaze when she walked out. Feeling Diana’s eyes on her the whole time, she tilted her head down lightly to get the blonde to look at her, to look into those blue eyes one last time. The blonde passed by her, their eyes meeting briefly as they smiled, but just as quickly their moment was gone, as Kara averted her gaze, once again.

xxxx

The coffee cart in front of the L-Corp building was bustling with people getting their after-lunch coffee shot, shouting their orders to the man serving it. Shortly before it was their turn to put their order in, Bruce turned to Kara, “What can I get you, Miss Danvers?”

The blonde, however, was so lost in thought that she did not notice that she was being addressed. Her mind was reeling, her thoughts racing, and her head was spinning with the idea of Lena and Diana back up in the CEO’s office. The fist around her heart had loosened its grip, but every time the other two women made their way back into Kara’s thoughts, her heart clenched and her chest ached, like a train was standing just above her solar plexus, making it hard for her to breathe. She was brought back into the present by a hand waving in front of her eyes, startling her lightly, but bringing her focus back to the raven-haired man next to her, “I’m sorry. What was that?”

Ocean blue eyes sparkled when he repeated his question of what he could get her and Kara started rummaging in her bag in order to find her purse, “Uh, just a black coffee, please. Grande.”

Nodding, Bruce put his hand on Kara’s arm, squeezing gently, “This one’s on me, Miss Danvers.”

The blonde ducked her head shyly and her ears turned pink, unsure about what to say to the man except for a soft thank you, his flirtation still not lost on her subconscious, but her conscious still trying to catch up with what she had witnessed between the two women in Lena’s office. Why had she never heard of Diana Prince in a context that also involved Lena? She had heard the name before when her cousin had mentioned a Diana in passing; they must have met because of the thing that Bruce Wayne had going on with Clark. Yes, that must have been it. Her inner rant came to a screeching halt when Bruce held her coffee under her nose instead of just handing it to her, and Kara was sure that she had missed yet another thing the man had said.

Her eyes wandered toward him, once again, “I’m sorry, Mr. Wayne. What did you say?”

Chuckling throatily, Bruce raised his eyebrow at her, “It’s just Bruce, please. And I have to say, Miss Danvers, that you seem a little distracted. This is not the usual way the ladies react to my chivalry.”

He winked and Kara was just about to go off on a rant that just because she was a woman, it did not mean that she was into him, when he grinned, “I was kidding.”

The blonde visibly relaxed under his soft gaze, the ocean of his eyes staring, concerned, at her in her obvious anxiety. His scrutiny was becoming a little too intense and Kara was just about to start fiddling with the plastic lid of her to-go cup nervously, when he averted her gaze and instead stared straight ahead, humming, “So… how long have you known Lena, Miss Danvers?”

Staring intently at the patterns of the plastic lid, the blonde tried to focus, “Please, if I’m calling you Bruce –“

“Kara it is,” he smiled and the blonde was painfully thrown back to the time when Lena had said exactly the same words to her, smiling so softly at her, making her so nervous that she had the biggest slip-up in the history of slip-ups regarding her secret identity. With green eyes staring so intently, smiling along, sparkling, and with those barely there dimples that were just so kissable, she had lost all train of thought; Kara I-Flew-Here-On-A-Bus Danvers had hit full force, leaving her a bumbling, stuttering mess.

Before she could delve deeper into these memories, however, she had yet again to remind herself that she had company. And not just any company for that matter; she was taking a stroll through the park with handsome and famous Bruce Wayne, so she cleared her throat, “Uh, I’ve known Lena for about a year now. What about you?”

Staring into the distance, there was a genuinely sweet smile on Bruce’s face when he answered, “I’ve known her since we were children. I met her just after she was adopted by the Luthors. Her brother and I – “ He paused and frowned, as if his words did not sit well with him, “Well, her brother and I went to the same school. When she was adopted he was very, very happy to have a sister, and Lena was so sweet. She was actually too sweet and too good to be corrupted by the Luthors. She has always been like a little sister to me and I’m very proud of what she has accomplished over the last few years, despite the pain of her brother going down the darkest path any person could ever walk.”

He seemed lost in his words and Kara listened, entranced, to what he was telling her about her best friend. In that moment, the blonde thought, that she fell a little bit deeper in love with Lena Luthor, if that was even possible. Her blue eyes had become glassy, and when Bruce had finished, all she could do was breathe, “She is amazing.”

Raising a perfect eyebrow at the superhero, he opted to not comment on the way Kara’s gaze drifted off, but instead took a sip of his coffee, “She really is. I’m very happy that Wayne Tech and L-Corp work together on a project right now that is going to change all of our lives.” When he saw the curious look the blonde was throwing him, he chuckled, amused, “Top secret, Miss Danvers.”

Rolling her eyes at the man, she chortled, “Lena will tell me anyway, you know that, right?”

He once again threw her a mischievous grin, “I know. That’s because you got her completely whipped, Supergirl.”

Kara groaned, thinking that she just might die of embarrassment right then and there, “Shut up, or I swear I’ll tell my cousin to set bats free in your bedroom that haunt you in your sleep.”

Wrapping his arm around her tentatively, he laughed, “I’m terrified.”

xxxx

Supergirl was floating through the night sky on her back, a pitch-black curtain draped over the sky that night, as she was watching the warped shapes that the stars made against the blackness above her. Milky speckles that danced and twirled along the sky in various patterns and made a soft smile tug at the corners of the blonde’s lips; speckles that reminded her of Lena’s eyes, a deep emerald green that sometimes were the kind of green that pushed its way through gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming, and sometimes, when she was upset, changed to a churning green that the ocean turns during a storm. What Kara knew was, no matter what shape or color Lena’s eyes were, they were her favorite thing about the CEO, because when she trusted you, you could see her every emotion in just one look. The blonde’s favorite shade, however, was when Lena turned her head and her eyes caught the light and tiny freckles of hazel would appear, twirling and dancing just like the stars above her.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kara searched for one specific sound. That perfect, steady rhythm of the heartbeat she would know anywhere. Lena’s heartbeat, thumping softly in her chest, however, was closer than she had expected and her eyes flew open. Turning around, she dropped a few feet, startled, as the harsh neon lights of the L-Corp sign cut through the dark, velvety cloak of the night, buzzing with the exertion of its high-voltage transformers.

Getting a glimpse of the slither of light that was spilling from Lena’s office onto the concrete of her balcony, the superhero felt a familiar and pulling ache in her chest, making her shake her head and soar up a little higher, out of sight and onto the roof of the branch office building of Queen Consolidated across the street.

Placing her forearms onto the balustrade, she watched as Lena stepped out of her office, a glass of scotch in hand, mirroring Kara’s position on her own balustrade, her eyes drifting up to the night sky. The blonde heard the other woman sigh before taking a sip from the tumbler, green eyes scanning the dark veil of the night, looking at the stars, just like Kara had done just mere minutes ago.

When the superhero spotted a shadow moving in Lena’s office, a person walking toward the balcony door, the blonde’s whole body tensed, ready to let her protective instinct take over and fly over there, when she realized who was stepping onto the balcony. It was a figure that she had been introduced to earlier that day, a figure so perfect that the air was knocked from her lungs, making it hard to breathe, yet again. A green-eyed monster was roaring in her midsection at the sight of Diana wrapping her arms around Lena’s form from behind and nuzzling her neck. When the raven-haired woman placed her arms on top of the ones that were enveloping her, Kara heard Lena’s breath hitch and heartrate speed up. Blocking out her super hearing in order to be respectful, the blonde just watched what was going on on the other side of the street. Diana whispering into Lena’s ear. Diana kissing Lena’s neck. Lena closing her eyes and leaning her head back onto the other woman’s shoulder. The two women chuckling and smiling before Diana turned Lena around and kissed her so gently that Kara felt the hot sting of tears immediately burn behind her eyes. When Diana hoisted the CEO up onto the balustrade and Lena pulled the brunette beauty in even further, everything became a blur for Kara as her tears were threatening to spill over. Looking away, trying to wipe her memory from what she had just witnessed, she wiped her eyes furiously. Her lack of courage had brought her into this situation. So many times that she had wanted to just tell Lena how she felt and kiss her, and she had failed. She was the Girl of Steel and she did not have the guts to tell her best friend how much more she wanted, how much more she needed, and how much she loved her. Being so close to something that was yet so unattainable crushed Kara’s heart into tiny little pieces. She felt it shatter in her chest along with all hopes that she had ever had about Lena maybe liking her back. Hot tears left wet streaks along her flushed cheeks, Kara letting out a strangled sob before trying to pull herself together. When she had collected herself, her ear piece started rustling and scratching, Alex’s distorted voice rang over, “Supergirl, come in! We have an incident at the harbor.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Kara steeled herself and tried to steady her voice, “Alex, I’m on my way.”

With that, she kicked herself off from the floor, soaring into the air, and leaving her thoughts about Lena and Diana behind on the rooftop of the Queen Consolidated building. National City needed her and there was no place for her pain. Lena Luthor was unreachable for her and she had to learn to live with that – no matter how much it hurt.

_“Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright. I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N 2: Thanks a lot for reading. For those of you who were wondering, yes, I totally stole the Midwestern toads and Mediterranean goddess from the wonderful Kate McKinnon when she referred to Gal Gadot. ;)**
> 
> **Secondly, as Lex Luthor has to be the most inconsistent character EVER when it comes to his age, I put him in school with Bruce, albeit a few years older. Fight me! :P**
> 
> **The next chapter will be Lena’s POV. Stay tuned.**
> 
> **Reviews are love and they rock my world.**
> 
> **If you feel like it, follow me on Twitter. @unbreakable1986**
> 
> **Until next time, my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Greg Berlanti and DC Comics. The idea for this story is mine though.**
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N 1: Thank you very much for all the kudos, reviews, follows, and favorites. Here we go with chapter 2, lovely readers. I hope you enjoy it just as much.**
> 
>  
> 
> **As already mentioned, I decided to re-post this, but this time I will go with the version that I originally planned.**

_“No, I don’t want to say goodnight. I know it’s time to leave, but you’ll be in my dreams tonight.”_

Lena Luthor was sitting in her office chair, hunched over the paperwork that Jess had brought in earlier that morning, the stacks of papers neatly tucked away in a folder, post-its marking which stack belonged to whom and where she had to sign. When she was done with that, the raven-haired CEO shoved the folder to the corner of her desk for Jess to pick up, and dedicated her time to going over lab reports. She had just entered into a business relationship with Bruce Wayne, her old friend having called her right after he had received her draft for Biomax. The dark-haired man had immediately gone off on an excited ramble of how they would change the future. Change humanity. How L-Corp had the brains and Wayne Enterprises had the money to support the brains. So what she was doing now was going over the lab’s latest research regarding their planned nano bots, her eyes zeroing in on what the head of the department had emailed her the night before.

She was just scanning over a few words that described how they were close to developing the actual plasma that could control organic tissue, when her phone pinged with a text message. Popping up on her screen was a picture of Kara Danvers, her cheeks bulged because her mouth had been shoved full of potstickers when the photo was taken. It made Lena smile. Kara always made Lena smile. Kara Danvers and her ocean blue orbs, a waterfall of bubbliness that always emanated from her when she entered a room, a beaming white smile, and how she blushed and fiddled with her glasses every time she got nervous. Everything about the blonde was absolutely endearing to the raven-haired CEO. Thinking about Kara made her stomach tingle slightly, her chest fluttering and a lightness overtaking her, even, or especially, when she was looking at this very picture; Kara Danvers with her potstickers-stuffed mouth. Like she had so many times before, Lena dismissed this familiar feeling of warmth as mere affection for her very good friend and she proceeded to opening the text message.

_Kara Danvers: “Have you eaten? I know you, Lena Luthor. Don’t lie to me! I see you!”_

The raven-haired woman laughed and the light flutter that she had just stifled made its way to the surface once again; she tapped the screen that would lead her to the reply, typing away.

_Lena Luthor: “Define ‘eaten’. Does a Snickers count?”_

She did not have to wait long for the blonde’s reply.

_Kara Danvers: “I just groaned very loudly and incredulously. Snapper looked at me as if I had grown another head. I’m taking you out to lunch today. Are you free?”_

With a painful somersault her stomach turned, but she typed yet another reply that she was indeed free for lunch, when another chat popped up on her screen.

_Bruce Wayne: “I’m in town, my pretty Irish Rose. Need to talk business. But pleasure first. Pick you up for lunch. Later. B.”_

After playfully rolling her eyes at her friend’s usual wit, Lena sunk further into her chair with a disappointed sigh. As much as she was looking forward to seeing Bruce again, going to lunch with him meant that she could not go to lunch with Kara. The raven-haired woman was navigating back to Kara’s chat when Jess startled her through the intercom, “Miss Luthor. Diana Prince is here to see you.”

Shell-shocked by this information, Lena dropped her phone and it fell to the ground, an ugly clanking sound being emitted, cutting through the sudden ringing in her ears. She cringed in fear for her phone screen, but before she could start fussing about it, Jess’ voice could be heard again, “Miss Luthor? Do you rather want me to schedule a meeting with her at a later time?”

Shaking her head to clear it from the fog, Lena felt her face flush with a sudden heat that had traveled up her body and she jumped up, smoothing out her dress and hastily fixing her hair, “No, Jess. It’s fine. Send her in.”

The soft knock at the door was imminent, signaling her assistant’s arrival. She stopped fussing over her appearance and picked up her phone to put it back on her desk, and stood erect, once again, “Come in!”

The massive wooden door opened and a brunette head peeked in, her assistant smiling timidly at her before pushing the door open wider, leading the tall, brunette beauty inside Lena’s office. She had not seen Diana Prince in almost a year, but she was just as breathtaking as ever, the raven-haired CEO’s mouth going dry at the sight. The brunette rid herself of her burgundy poncho with a tiny smirk, walking over to Lena’s white leather couch and carefully draping the piece of clothing over the armrest, and placing her purse right next to it.

Gaping at the other woman, Lena only just got to choke out a no interruptions in the general direction of her secretary, causing the second brunette to nod and scramble out of the office. When the door had closed behind her, Diana raised an eyebrow, “She is so shy.” Brown eyes wandered to the CEO and Lena could practically see the question in the other woman’s eyes, _Why is she so shy?_

Lena smiled, aware of Diana’s ever-present wonder, “Some people are, I guess.”

The brunette did not say anything to that, smoldering chocolate orbs instead locking on emerald green as she started walking toward the CEO. Rounding the desk to meet the woman halfway, Lena felt herself being pulled into a firm hug, Diana’s strong arms securely wrapped around her waist while her own went around the taller woman’s neck. Tucking her head into the crook there, the raven-haired woman breathed deeply, relaxing as she took in the whiff of familiarity that came with Diana’s scent; magnolias and a hint of lavender, mixed with the light musky note that was just the brunette. There was a small voice in her head, however, telling her that this flowery whiff was nothing compared to Kara’s vanilla, coconut, and the fresh breeze of the sea. There was a painful tug at her heartstrings when she thought about the blonde, her feelings for the bubbly reporter making their way to the surface, once again. Lena tried to push them down like she always did, attempting to shove them away and lock them in the deepest of places in her heart. Kara would never feel the same and unknowingly to the blonde, the CEO knew that she was the one flying around and saving the city at night. A blur of red and blue, with the Els’ coat of arms proudly worn on her chest.

Diana’s warmth, however, was all-encompassing whenever she entered a room; her ability to put people at ease, to give them a feeling of familiarity was so strong that Lena melted into the other woman’s embrace so fully like she had only ever let herself do with one other person. The superhero had seen her in her darkest days and had loved her through them. She was a woman whom Lena had learned to trust, whom she had been intimate with for over four years, but she was also a woman whom she had never been able to commit to fully. No matter how safe she felt in her strong arms, there was always something missing. She loved Diana, but she had never been in love with her. Their chemistry was strong and their sex was earth-shattering, but Lena had never felt anything close to what people always say love was supposed to feel like. Unlike with Kara. Here she was again; her thoughts seemed to always turn back to the blonde reporter with the sunny nature, always giddy and all smiles, her nose crinkling when she was happy, a crease on her forehead when she was worried or deep in thought. There was an eruption of butterflies in Lena’s belly at the thought, Kara Danvers causing her carefully stacked away feelings to always tumble out of their shelves again.

A light chuckle vibrated against her pale cheek, and Diana broke the silence, her voice raspy and her accent thick, “My darling, there are so many emotions coursing through you right now that you are making my head spin.”

Lena laughed at the playful comment and pulled away slowly, their eyes connecting once again, “I’m sorry. There is just a lot going on right now. But it’s so good to see you.”

A beautiful smile spread across the taller woman’s face, her features beaming when she cupped Lena’s cheek with her right hand, tracing a strong cheekbone with her thumb, her hold on the CEO’s waist tightening, “I missed you, Lena. So much.”

Chocolate eyes darted across Lena’s face, taking in every inch, and Diana leaned down, her intentions clear as soft, plush, and kissable lips hovered over Lena’s. When they met, their lips brushing together in a gentle kiss, chaste and sweet, there was a familiar jolt of electricity coursing through both women, their connection undeniably still there. When the brunette opened her mouth a little, her hot tongue seeking for entrance, Lena was quick to let her in, simultaneously moaning with Diana when their tongues found their mate, tangling and dancing together like they had so many times before. The sudden sound echoing through the room brought Lena back to reality, the CEO breaking the kiss as if she had been burned, “I can’t, Di. I’m sorry.”

Confused brown orbs were staring back at her, beautiful features laced with concern, “I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Lena melted at Diana’s distress and she cupped the brunette’s face in both hands, soothingly stroking high cheekbones, “You didn’t hurt me, Di. I promise. It’s hard to explain, but I just can’t do this.”

Nodding, Diana pulled the CEO back into her arms and into a hug, sighing into her raven locks and comfortingly tickling her spine over her dress, “I’m here when you’re ready to talk, my love. I will gladly listen to whatever is bothering you.”

Lena exhaled languidly, burying herself deeper into the taller woman’s embrace, “Thanks, Di.”

xxxx

Having moved to the couch to sit down, Lena was listening to Diana’s recount of how she managed to prevent a bomb from going off in London, brown eyes sparkling with mirth as she gestured with her hands.

Lena watched her, amused, while at the same time trying to push down the guilt that was gnawing away at her insides because she had a weak moment and had let herself be lured into kissing Diana. She knew that it was nothing bad; it was just a kiss and the brunette was charming and had Charisma, the Amazon in her always able to put people at ease and feel comfortable around her, but that did not change the fact that Lena felt guilty.

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose, “Lee, something is definitely wrong. I can feel it. Why are you feeling guilty? Talk to me. Are you with someone? I really didn’t know that. I would have never done anything if I had known that you are in a relationship. I’m sorry if I disrespected you.”

The CEO perked up at Diana blaming herself and was quick to interject, “No, Di. Please don’t do this. This is not your fault. I just cannot control myself very much whenever I’m around you, but I have to say that this ‘no strings attached’ agreement we have been having for four years is really not the thing for me anymore. That’s all. I don’t think that I can do this, no matter how amazing the sex is when I’m with you.”

Diana scooted closer to the CEO on the couch, taking a pale and slightly cold hand into hers, rubbing gingerly to warm it up, “Is this because of what I said the last time we were together?”

Lena found the light blush that tinted the brunette’s cheek at these words endearing, and carefully contemplated her next words, “Maybe a little. I would feel like I’m using you and I’m not that kind of person. I love you deeply, Diana. But I can’t keep doing this.”

The superhero smiled and winked, suppressing her sadness, “I understand, my love. Let me know when you want to talk about it.”

Before Lena could reply, the intercom on her desk crackled, ““Miss Luthor?”

Rolling her eyes, the CEO got up and walked over to her desk, answering through the intercom, “Jess, I thought I told you that I didn’t want any interruptions,” she snapped, a little more forcefully than she had intended to because her frustration with herself was bubbling over and spilling forth, hitting her assistant full force for disturbing them. Feeling soft hands on her shoulders, she instantly relaxed, Diana kissing her spine briefly to soothe her boiling agitation. The brunette squeezed her hips and pressed herself against the CEO’s back, wrapping her arms around her waist, and Lena instantly felt calmness wash over her, the effect of Diana Prince once again not lost on her.

Lena smiled softly at the brunette’s lips against the back of her neck, soft fingers caressing her stomach in a calming manner, when Jess replied, “Yes, Miss Luthor. My apologies. However, I thought that you might want to know that Mr. Wayne is at the front desk. Also, Miss Danvers is here to see you; she’s been waiting for half an hour.”

Hearing Kara’s name was like a cold shower for her and she cursed under her breath. With Diana’s sudden arrival, she had not gotten the chance to text the blonde back and now she felt a lump in her throat and guilt settle in her midsection, “Send them both in together, please?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Jess replied and the faint click of the line indicated that her assistant had hung up.

“Fuck,” Lena breathed, breaking free from Diana’s embrace and desperately trying to smooth out her dress while fussing with her hair that was loosely falling around her shoulders.

She could not see the amused smirk that was playing at the brunette’s lips, a raspy voice next to her ear as Diana squeezed her shoulders, “Relax, my love. You look beautiful.”

Lena threw her a thankful smile, staying behind her desk, while Diana leisurely sat back down and crossed her legs on the couch.

xxxx

After Kara had brushed past her on her way out, the raven-haired CEO was certain that something was definitely very wrong; Kara was mad at her for forgetting to text her and postpone their lunch, she was sure of it.

Leaning against the doorframe to her office, she watched her friends go until they had rounded the corner to the elevators, and she heaved a deep sigh when they were out of sight. She did not notice the knowing look that was thrown her way by her assistant, but instead looked to the ground and while closing the door, sparing a last glance at Jess, “No interruptions! This time for real!”

Jess’ reply of _yes, Miss Luthor_ was muffled by the door clicking shut. Scrubbing her hands over her face nervously, Lena made her way back to her desk, opening the balcony door to let some fresh air into the room. Lena felt like she was going to hyperventilate, trying to breathe in the oxygen that was streaming through the open door, willing her heartrate to go down. Her guilt toward Kara was once again gnawing at her insides, not only because she had let Diana kiss her just mere moments before her friends had walked in, but especially because she had not told the blonde about the change of plans for lunch.

Sitting down behind her desk, she was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the soft chuckle that echoed from her couch, “She’s in love with you, you know?”

Lena blinked owlishly at those words, shaking her head clear from her Kara-induced fog, “What?”

Diana did not react to the CEO’s question, but instead, she uncrossed her legs in a very distracting manner before getting up and sauntering toward Lena, the sway in her hips present once again, “I mean, I don’t blame her. You are kind, intelligent, talented, beautiful, but that only cements the fact that Kara Danvers is very much in love with you.” When the brunette had finished the sentence, she leaned on the edge of Lena’s desk to the CEO’s left legs re-crossing at her ankles, palms braced on the surface, and her chin resting on her own shoulder, playfully staring down at Lena.

The raven-haired CEO snorted incredulously, “Don’t be ridiculous, Diana!”

Raising an eyebrow at the CEO, Diana tucked a stray raven lock behind the smaller woman’s ear, “Really, Lena? I’m an empath!”

The raven-haired woman sighed, “I know you are, but you’re wrong. Maybe Kara has a crush on Bruce, but she is certainly not in love with me.”

The brunette opened her mouth to argue, but the deflated look on the smaller woman’s face held her back, so she opted for not saying anything else regarding the matter. Instead, she held out her right hand for Lena to take, a soft smile on her beautiful face, “Come on, let me take you out to lunch.”

xxxx

Later that evening, Lena was standing on the balcony that belonged to her office, staring up into the black, velvety night sky above her. The stars were shining brightly that evening, illuminating the darkness beautifully, like fireflies, burning against the black satin of the sky. With her forearms on the balustrade, she swirled the amber liquid in her glass, taking a sip to fight the light chill that was in the air. A soft breeze to hold of raven hair and it blew in the wind, softly tickling her pale features. Her mind was racing, the events of the day replaying in her head like a video tape, leaving her distressed and confused. She had loved Diana just as long as she had known her, but as much as they clicked in the bedroom, she never felt the telltale tingling and giddiness when looking at Diana. No matter how much Lena had wanted to; the brunette was gorgeous, kind, smart, gentle, intelligent, and the fact that she saved the world on top of all of that just made her even more perfect. The raven-haired woman really wanted to fall in love with Diana, but she simply did not feel it. She had always known that the world needed Diana, Princess of Themyscira, more than Lena herself could ever need her. The brunette was born to do so much more and so much more important with her life and she loved Diana too much to ever hold her back from fulfilling her duty to the people – to the world. The spark that they felt during sex was unprecedented and Lena wished that she could return Diana’s feelings, but her wish was never granted.

It was different with Kara though. Every time she thought about the blonde, it physically hurt her to think that she could not be with her; as a result, she had buried her feelings as deeply as she could over the months, like she had always done her entire life – buried her vulnerability under huge amounts of wit and sarcasm. 

Taking another generous gulp from the tumbler, Lena closed her eyes at the burning feeling that came with the alcohol running down her throat. Supergirl did not need her. It was not her place to confess her feelings to Kara because first and foremost, she did not want to ruin the great friendship they had built in the past year and secondly, the blonde’s responsibility and commitment to the people of Earth was far too great and too important for Lena to interfere. The longer she thought about Kara, blonde hair and blue eyes, smelling of vanilla, coconut, and the fresh breeze of the sea, the more she started to realize that the slight burning in her throat did not only have to do with the alcohol she was currently consuming, but also with her throat closing up with impending tears.

She continued to watch the stars and could not help herself but wonder if Kara was out there tonight, saving the city and doing good. She searched the sky, eyes roaming in search for a slight blur of red and blue, the raven-haired CEO longing to see Kara again, even if it was just for mere seconds.

Her heart jumped lightly when she felt strong arms wrap around her, her anxiety eased immediately when Diana’s scent hit her nostrils, making her relax and melt into the taller woman’s embrace, leaning her head onto the brunette’s shoulder. Pale hands came up to rest on top of Diana’s arms and Lena felt the cool metal braces covering the brunette’s forearms underneath her shirt. Stroking them up and down she was once again reminded of how she was doomed to be in love with a superhero with a destiny so much greater than Lena Luthor’s crushes.

Diana kissed her ear gently, just a whisper, before she breathed, “You’re in love with her, too.”

Closing her eyes, Lena realized that there was no denying it any longer. Diana had known all day – she was sure about that. So the CEO heaved a deep sigh and squeezed Diana’s forearms lightly, “Yes, I am.”

Chuckling triumphantly, the brunette continued, “I knew it. Both your emotions light up and blink like a Christmas tree when you’re together. I know you, Lena Luthor. I know that look you had on your face when she entered the room. You used to look at me like that; for different reasons, but still.”

Guilt was once again punching Lena in the stomach, but Diana’s influence kept her calm and grounded, “Don’t do this, love. It’s okay.” The CEO felt plush lips against her pulse point, leaving tiny butterfly kisses against pale skin, making her shudder, and Diana rasped, “I can’t tell you how many times I wished that you would love me back. We’ve had this… ‘friends with advantages’ thing going on for four years and for just as long I wanted you to return my feelings – to let me make you happy. You don’t, but I want so much more than that and I’m sorry for loading off my feelings on you the last time we were together. That was stupid.”

Spinning around in the taller woman’s arms, Lena smiled softly and brushed a stray chestnut curl from a beautiful face, “It’s ‘friends with benefits’, Di. I do love you, but I’m not in love with you. I can’t tell you how many times I wished it were different and I’m sorry. I want so much more than that, too.”

Somber, slightly misty brown eyes were staring into emerald and Diana cupped Lena’s face in both hands, smiling sadly, “But I’m not the one you want it with.”

Biting her lip, Lena whispered, “I can never be with her, Di. You know why. Both of you are destined to do so much more. It’s your destiny to protect the world.”

Diana shook her head, interrupting, “My love, we may be destined to protect the world, but you are a part of it. You are her world, too. She can protect more than one. Promise me that you’ll tell her.”

The sincerity in chocolate orbs was so overwhelming that all Lena could do was nod. Oh, the abilities of Diana Prince. “I hate you and your superhero ways with all that charme, empathy, and Charisma.”

The brunette’s face split into a wide grin, “No, you don’t.” The inevitability of her next move caused her face to fall slightly and she leaned in to connect their lips one last time, hoisting Lena up onto the balustrade. The kiss was almost chaste and they finally parted, breathing slightly ragged, and the brunette whispered, “I shall leave you now, my love. We will see each other again soon. And do invite me to the Luthor-Danvers wedding. I love you.”

Tears burned behind Lena’s eyes and she pulled the taller woman in once again, kissing her chastely, “I love you, too. Goodbye, Diana.”

Smiling, Diana nuzzled the CEO’s nose one last time before bringing a little more space between them. Closing her eyes, the brunette felt the wind blow around her, trying to make out an air current she could glide on. When she found what she was looking for, she turned back to Lena, tear streaks now staining her face, making Lena ache for Diana, once again. The brunette croaked, “See you soon, my love.” With that, she crouched down and pushed herself up into the air, Lena watching as Diana Prince’s form became smaller and smaller before vanishing completely from her sight and disappearing into the clear night sky on the horizon.

The raven-haired CEO sighed, downing the rest of her scotch and raising her gaze toward the black, velvety night once again, her heart heavy as she breathed one word into the sky, soft like the wind that would carry it, “Kara.”

_“Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don’t want to mess this thing up. No, I don’t want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life. So baby I’m alright, oh, let’s do this right with just a kiss goodnight.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N 2: Thank you very much for reading. The quotes in the beginning and the end of both chapters were taken from the song _Just A Kiss_ by Lady Antebellum.**
> 
>  
> 
> **This is the original chapter without WonderCorp sex. Lena loves Diana, but as a friend. And even though they have sexual history, she is not in love with her. I hope this time around it’s more clear and no one feels the need to send me death threats. ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **YES, I totally made Lena Luthor of Irish descent and yes, Lauren German totally inspired Bruce Wayne’s text message. :P**
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews are love. Until next time, my darlings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Greg Berlanti and DC Comics.**
> 
> **A/N 1: This chapter marks the last installment of this three-shot and the ending to a story that was quite the emotional rollercoaster for me. A big THANK YOU to all of you who have stayed with me throughout the whole thing and encouraged me to re-upload and continue it, even though there were times I did not intend to.**
> 
> **I’m sorry for the delay in updating, but as you might have noticed, this chapter is longer than the two before that were together. :D**
> 
> **On with the show. ******

_“Kara!” ___

__The word echoed in her ears like honey, Lena Luthor whispering her name into the night like a revelation, and Kara felt all air leave her lungs when the tears that the blonde had been trying to suppress so desperately left hot streaks down her cheeks. She had just gotten herself under control again and now she was back to crying. The harbor incident had been dissolved just in a matter of seconds and the fact that the crime rate in National City was rather low that evening caused Kara to call it a night and return to the DEO for debriefing._ _

__She did not talk to anyone about anything other than work, ignoring Alex’s concerned frowns in her direction very persistently, before bidding everyone goodnight and rushing out of the DEO to fly over to her go-to junkyard. She deliberately chose an SUV, the car creaking and moaning at being picked up so easily, the metal of the vehicle body bending slightly under the force the blonde used to lift it. Flying it over to the DEO’s warehouse where she had introduced James to her very own anger management, Kara fastened the chains around the SUV’s grill and pulled it up so it was dangling just above the ground._ _

__The moment her fist connected with the metal for the first time, the blonde felt a rush coming over her; a rush that quickly grew into a feeling Kara was not used to. She rarely felt it and the more punches she delivered, the more prominent this unfamiliar feeling became. It was a mixture of anger, pain, and heartbreak, releasing in angry blows to the car’s surface._ _

__Anger, because she asked herself how stupid Lena thought she actually was. Forgetting to reschedule their lunch only to be found behind her desk with Diana Prince sitting on their couch, smirking this annoying little smirk as if they had a secret that was just theirs when it was not. The couch where for Kara, everything that was them, Lena and Kara, had started. Where they had spent numerous late nights eating Chinese, pizza, and donuts. The couch where Kara had promised Lena to always protect her. The couch that stood in the office that was reeking with the scent of someone’s arousal when she entered, a smell that had tickled the back of the blonde’s throat and gave her the urge to vomit. The woman she loved had just had sex with Diana Prince when Kara had been sitting there, like a stupid puppy, waiting for the CEO to finish her private _meeting _. She was sure of it.___ _

____With the anger came pain and heartbreak because Lena Luthor was the love of her life, a feeling that the blonde now knew was not mutual. The heartbreak of unrequited love was something that Kara had never experienced before and it was the worst kind of anguish that she had ever felt. Bulletproof Kara Zor-El, who now was threatened to be crushed by a feeling so trivial, so _human _, that her whole world started to crash around her. Every punch felt like a relieve to that pain, every kick she delivered was satisfying. With her rising anger she felt a familiar heat behind her eyes, not from tears this time, and in her agony, a scream bubbled up in her throat; a scream so piercing that when it spilled forth, all her pain was released in an outcry paired with fire that shot from ocean blue orbs. The car started burning and eventually exploded, but Kara didn’t even care to think about how lucky she was that the warehouse was not burning down. Instead, the blonde delivered one final punch that made the chains rip and that catapulted the car a few feet away from her. When her anger-induced fog cleared, however, Kara’s eyes widened in shock and she scrambled to blow out the fire, thanking Rao that nothing major had happened.___ _ _ _

______She panted, her head still spinning from the onslaught of thoughts and emotions that she had just gone through, but a soft groan not far away brought her back to the present, “Damn, Little Danvers. That was something. I’m actually a little jealous. That must be fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A blonde head whipped around and she saw Maggie, the detective pushing herself up from the ground where she had fallen, apparently from the force of the explosion in the confined space they were in. Kara sped over and grabbed her, helping the brunette up into a standing position, “Maggie, I’m so sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shaking her head with a calming smile, the detective chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, Little Danvers. I’ve had a lot worse than being knocked on my ass by a tiny blast.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Still slightly panicking, Kara hastily looked the brunette over to make sure she was really okay, “Are you sure? Because if anything happens to you, Alex will murder me in my sleep. You forget that she knows my weakness. She will take that Kryptonite sword and… Oh God!” Kara’s eyes widened comically at the thought what exactly Alex would do to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rolling her eyes good-naturedly at the blonde, Maggie snorted, “Stop being such a drama queen, Little Danvers. I’m fine, so you will live a long, happy life at Lena Luthor’s side and you will have tons of little Lenas and Karas running around. Speaking of, how did that conversation go today? I wouldn’t have thought that I would find you here, beating a car into a pulp when you could ride into the sunset with raven-haired hot stuff.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At the mention of her love’s name, the blonde’s shoulders sagged and tears started to once again prickle behind her eyes. Seeing her friend so distressed, Maggie immediately backtracked, the usually snarky detective’s eyes now a soft chocolate, giving Kara a look of deep compassion, but trying to not let it turn into one of pity. Squeezing a strong shoulder softly, the brunette tried to catch blue eyes with hers and murmured, “Come on, Little Danvers. Let’s get you home and get some pizza and potstickers in you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The tears that she had been desperately trying to hold back now spilled forth with all their might, a choked sob escaping Kara’s mouth before she could hold it back. Maggie’s wit and snark was nowhere to be found when she wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist and led her outside. At the car, Kara turned to the brunette and croaked, “I’ll fly and order in. I need some fresh air.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Squeezing the other woman’s shoulder comfortingly, Maggie smiled, “Don’t worry about ordering. I’ll get the food and bring it to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her mind too fuzzy to see the deeper meaning of these words, Kara thanked the detective and pushed herself up into the air, the wind whipping around her as she made her way back to her apartment to change into something more comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _

______xxxx_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kara was lying sideways on her couch, her glasses off in the confinement of her apartment, sweatpants and an oversized sweater on, a blanket draped across her body and pulled up to her chin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Staring into space and at nothing in particular, her thoughts were still running wild with what had occurred earlier that day, and the blonde had to fight back a fresh wave of tears every once in a while. Her nose was red and her face was blotchy, her stomach still churning unpleasantly at the scene that had unfolded before her in Lena’s office._ _ _ _ _ _

______The knock at her door shook the blonde out of her reverie and she lifted her head groggily to x-ray her door. Groaning, not in the mood to talk to anyone, she squawked, her voice still scratchy and hoarse from crying so much, “Go away, Alex!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The handle turned anyway, her sister apparently not having any of Kara’s wallowing, “Hello to you too, sis. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. I just don’t really care. Maggie called me and told me that the food would take half an hour, so she’s gonna be here soon. Scoot!”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______‘Shoot!’ ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara rolled her eyes at herself internally, vaguely remembering what her sister’s girlfriend had said to her before they parted. Scolding herself for not realizing it in that moment, she reluctantly pulled her head up again so Alex could sit down. Even though the blonde did not show it, she was grateful to have Alex there with her when she was so devastated. Flopping down next to her, the brunette’s gentle hands immediately guided Kara’s head back down to rest in her older sister’s lap, long fingers leisurely combing through and playing with blonde curls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Comfortable silence stretched out between the Danvers sisters, Alex patiently waiting for Kara to start talking when she was ready. The brunette knew that the conversation between Lena and Kara must have gone very badly, the blonde’s usually so bubbly personality having vanished completely, but the older woman did not wish to pry. She had not even known that Maggie had followed Kara to check up on her after the debriefing at the DEO and had only found out about her sister’s distress because Maggie had called her to inform her that she was getting food and would meet her at Kara’s place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hence, Alex waited for the blonde to open up. There was another knock at the door and Kara repeated her earlier action of seeing right through it, “Come in!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The handle turned for the second time that night and in stepped Maggie, balancing several pizza boxes and a paper bag on one arm and another paper bag in the other, the heavenly scent of pizza and potstickers spreading through the apartment when the brunette made her way further in and into the open kitchen area._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Setting everything down onto the counter, Maggie started unpacking, Alex rushing to her side to help her girlfriend. The pizza was already sliced and the detective started to spoon the potstickers onto a plate for them to share, even though she was absolutely convinced that the whole lot would be eaten by Kara, given the distressed state the blonde was currently in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Happily accepting a chaste kiss hello from her girlfriend, Maggie pushed the pizza boxes and the plate over and secretively peeked inside. Alex raised a questioning eyebrow at the detective, “Getting the wine out?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maggie grinned, delighted, “For us, yes. For Kara, I brought something way better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fishing for the bottles, the brunette handed Alex the red wine to uncork before getting a second one out, conspiratorially leaning over, “I stopped at the alien bar on my way here and bought a bottle for Kara.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With brown eyes zeroing in on the bottle, Alex snorted when she saw that her girlfriend had brought a bottle of Aldebaran rum. Maggie started rummaging in the cabinets for two wine glasses and a tumbler, before the two women returned to the blonde bundle on the couch and setting everything down onto the coffee table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kara sat up with lightning speed, immediately ripping the potstickers from her sister’s grip and shoving two of them into her mouth. Alex yelped in mock shock, “I think the question if we get potstickers tonight has just been answered, Babe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maggie beamed, stage-whispering across the table, “Did you expect anything else? I already bought a double portion. I guess we’ll have to stick to the pizza. Hurry up, though. Little Danvers has already inhaled half of the potstickers.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With her mouth stuffed and cheeks puffed out, Kara glared playfully at the two women for taking such pleasure in teasing her. She earned matching grins and the two brunettes dug into the pizzas, while simultaneously pouring all of them generous amounts of alcohol. They ate in silence as Alex and Maggie both had noticed that Kara did not seem to be in the mood to talk yet, so the only sounds that could be heard in the room were chewing and the occasional sip on their respective drink. Kara had not yet touched hers, but Alex and Maggie were eagerly sipping their wine, every once in a while commenting on how well it went with the pizza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They finished in silence and Alex got up from the couch to carry everything into the kitchen. Throwing the trash away she did not take her eyes off her sister, who was eyeing the drink in front of her on the table warily, apparently unsure of how to proceed. The blonde never got drunk because of her duties as Supergirl, but Alex had already double-checked with J’oon and made sure that they would not be called in that night. Her boss had assured the agent that they would be fine on their own for one night, having seen the detached look on Kara’s face as well that evening during their debriefing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maggie’s voice piped up, “You know, Little Danvers, you are actually allowed to drink that. I brought the bottle just for you because we can’t drink it without choking to death miserably. So how about you steel those alien taste buds of yours and get your drink on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The blonde’s eyebrow rose, “And what if we get called in for an emergency?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alex chuckled at her sister’s reluctance and returned to her vacant spot on the couch, “We won’t. J’oon gave us the night off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At these words, Kara picked up the tumbler hesitantly, swirling its contents lightly before shrugging, throwing her head back, and downing the two-fingers worth of liquid in one go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Danvers sisters were a cackling heap on the couch with Maggie sat in a makeshift nest of blankets and cushions on the floor, while the TV was flickering, _Tangled _being their go-to movie for the night. Kara had had three more tumblers of Aldebaran rum, the beverage having turned her into a giggly mess as she laughed very heartily at everything Pascal the chameleon and Maximus the horse did, doubling over with tears in her eyes at their silly antics.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The detective could not hold herself back and joined in with laughter, because even if she would deny it until her last breath, she loved Kara Danvers dearly and considered her family. After a moment, Alex excused herself to go to the bathroom with a gentle kiss to the detective’s lips, Maggie tasting the fruity, but slightly sour taste of the red wine they had been consuming all night. They were all heavily inebriated and even Maggie had to laugh out loud when they reached certain parts of the movie; they were, however, now watching the lantern scene, _I See the Light _playing in the background. Maggie watched Kara quietly sing along with the lyrics, but when Flynn started singing about Rapunzel shining in the starlight, knowing that he was where he was meant to go, the blonde’s face suddenly started contorting in anguish until loud, miserable sobs were wrecking her whole body. Hastily scrambling up onto the sofa, Maggie wrapped a crying Kara into a tight embrace, leaning back so she was lying down with her girlfriend’s sister half on top of her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The brunette detective started stroking long, blonde locks tenderly as Kara continued to cry convulsively, stammering, “Why… why doesn’t she l-l-love me, Ma-Maggie?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Closing her eyes, Maggie felt a rush of compassion for the blonde woman in her arms, but she did not say anything. Instead, she let Kara ramble, the superhero hiccupping her way through a scrambled mess of unintelligible sentences, “Why did she sl-sleep w-with her? And wh-when she kn-knew I was coming over? An-And then pre-pretended ever-everything was fine when I wal-walked in?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Unbeknownst to the two women on the couch, Alex had returned from the bathroom, the brunette agent now leaning against the wall where the living area met Kara’s open bedroom, a wave of anger at Lena Luthor rolling through her at hearing her sister cry so miserably, never having seen the blonde so devastated in her whole life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alex silently walked over to the pair and sat down in Maggie’s spot on the floor, stroking Kara’s back soothingly, “It’s okay, baby girl. Let it all out. It’s okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When Alex looked at her girlfriend, a mutual understanding passed between them and they smiled sadly at each other, Kara’s eyes closed and the blonde oblivious to the exchange._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________More tears made their way down pale cheeks, and Kara blubbered drunkenly, “Di-Diana is so-so per-perfect, Mags. You-You should ha-have seen her with her brown eyes and per-perfect sm-smile. I can n-never com-compete with her-her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alex felt hot tears burn behind her eyes at her sister’s words, and the brunette leaned down and gently kissed Kara’s forehead, desperately, but in vain, trying to make the blonde feel better, “Don’t say that, Kar. You are the most beautiful person and woman on the face of this planet and if Lena doesn’t see that, she can get lost. You rid this city of evil every night and I’m so, so proud of you. Remember when Maggie rejected me and I was sulking on my couch, alone? I sent you away when you were at my door and instead, you came flying through my window, insisting on talking to me. You told me how proud you were of me when I told you how humiliated I was. Now it’s my turn. You are the best this city has to offer and you don’t have to compete with Diana – whoever she is. You are a hero, Kar. And you are my sister. And I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The blonde sighed deeply, more tears pouring out from under her closed eyelids, and she slurred, “Love you, too.” With that, Kara was out, tiny snores leaving her mouth as she breathed deeply, her head snuggled into Maggie’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The brunette noticed that she was being watched and when she looked up, deep, chocolate brown pools were staring back at her, Maggie’s eyes slightly misty when she reached up and cupped her girlfriend’s cheek. Alex closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, before turning her head and pressing a soft kiss to the detective’s palm. Maggie’s voice was slightly scratchy with emotion and she whispered, “I love you, Alex. And I’m very sorry that I was so blind in the beginning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shaking her head, the brunette agent leaned over and kissed her girlfriend softly, but deeply, both women sighing deeply when their tongues met, languidly brushing against each other. Another knock at the door made the two women break apart, Alex checking if it had woken up her sister. Kara, however just snuggled deeper into Maggie and breathed, “Lena.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The two brunettes looked at each other, Alex whispering, “Do you think it’s her?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shrugging almost imperceptibly, Maggie whispered back, “Maybe Kara subconsciously heard her heartbeat? Do you think that’s even possible?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The agent nodded, “I do. I’ll get the door.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Feeling a gentle hand on her forearm, the brunette agent locked eyes with her girlfriend, who urged, “Be nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alex’s jaw was grinding briefly before she replied, “I can’t promise you that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________xxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nervously stepping from one foot to the other, Lena was standing at Kara’s door, just having knocked and now waiting for the blonde to open. The CEO’s stomach was tying up in painful knots as she waited, the anticipation and her jittery nerves forming a lump in her throat the longer the door remained shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Just as she was raising her hand to tap against the wood again, the door was opened a just a bit and staring back at her with unrelenting eyes was Alex Danvers, leaning against the doorframe and shielding Lena’s view into the apartment with the door, “Lena.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Even without a stern glare pointed in her direction, Lena found Special Agent Alex Danvers more than intimidating. Now, however, it was obvious that she was in protective-sister-mode and Lena straightened her posture a little bit more and cleared her throat, “Hi Alex. I came to see Kara. Is she home?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The curt answer came immediately, “She’s asleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Looking at the other woman questioningly, Lena argued, “But it’s 10 p.m.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chewing her tongue, Alex opened the door just a little bit wider to grant the raven-haired CEO a glance at the couch where Kara was peacefully snoozing away, sleeping off the alcohol and the devastation of the day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lena’s eyes softened when her eyes met the sleeping form of her love, ignoring the pang of jealousy that bore into her heart at seeing her in Maggie’s arms. Of course it was ridiculous as the detective was Alex’s girlfriend. So instead of dwelling on her misplaced jealousy, Lena squared her shoulders, “Can I please talk to her? It will only take a minute.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brown eyes narrowed at her and instead of letting Lena in, Alex stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her, “Now is not the time, Lena. I’m sure you understand that after ditching her at lunch today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A silent understanding passed between the two women, both knowing that Alex was not solely talking about the lunch date. Lena Luthor had never been a woman to stumble over her words, but the brunette’s fierce glare almost made the CEO shake in her three-inch Prada heels, so she took a deep breath before looking Alex straight in the eyes, “Please, Alex. I am here to apologize. Everything happened so fast and then Bruce Wayne was standing in my office…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Narrowing her eyes at the other woman, Alex crossed her arms over her chest, “Oh, _really _? Who is Diana?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lena swallowed hard, willing herself not to flush, “She’s an old friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alex snorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she spat, “Oh, yeah! I’m sure you are very good _friends _!” She put as much contempt into the last word as she could muster, her voice dangerously low as she scowled at Lena.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The CEO raised her chin, her tone adapting a slightly chilly note, “You don’t know what you are talking about, Agent Danvers. As sorry as I am for how things turned out with Kara today, Diana Prince is none of your business and does not deserve your condescending tone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Alex stepped into Lena’s personal space, fiery brown eyes boring holes into green ones, “You made Diana Prince my business when you broke my sister’s heart by fucking her while Kara was waiting for you to be ready for lunch.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hearing what she had put Kara through and how badly she had hurt her, Lena swallowed hard around the growing lump in her throat, blushing as she scrambled for words to set things straight, “Listen, Alex. It’s not what you think. Nothing happened between Diana and me today. On the contrary. I ended things with her. She is, however, deeply rooted in my past and has always loved and protected me. She deserves respect, which is why I once again kindly ask you to not drag her name through the mud. Whatever may have been between us, though, is now over. It has been for a while.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Raising a suspicious eyebrow at Lena, Alex mused, “And you just decided that today? You could have _called _her. You could have just gone over to tell her.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________While understanding that the brunette agent was still wary, Lena did not like the interrogation at all; the CEO tried not to squirm under Alex’s ever watchful glare, “She lives in Paris. And I could not just have called her. We both are old-fashioned that way. Please, Alex. There are reasons why I’m here. I want to explain. It was not what it looked like to Kara. Please!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lena Luthor never begged for anything, so at her words, brown eyes softened lightly, Alex backtracking a little and cocking her head to the side in curiosity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The CEO felt the lump in her throat loosen, but her stomach clenched at her impending admission, “I’m in love with her,” Lena whispered before flushing a bright pink and diverting her gaze to ground, intently staring at the wooden floor of Kara’s hallway. Without thinking, she rambled on, “I have always carefully stored my feelings away because what could I possibly offer her? We both know who she is and what she can do. But Alex, _please _! I haven’t even told her any of those things. I don’t want you to be the first to hear the rest. Let me talk to her. I have to explain.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The brunette’s first instinct was to deny everything and to protect her sister’s secret identity, but when Lena’s gaze rose again and she saw the sincerity in emerald eyes, Alex posture softened, “She got drunk tonight. She is sleeping off the alcohol and the emotional exhaustion from crying all day and night.” Seeing the pain tearing through Lena’s eyes at her words, the brunette carefully reached out to squeeze her shoulder, “Let me talk to her tomorrow morning and if she feels up to it, you two have a lot to talk about. For now, get some rest. You look like hell, Luthor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________A grateful smile made its way to pale features, green eyes slightly misty, “Thank you, Alex. And please don’t tell her that I know? I want her to tell me on her own terms.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Alex contemplated the other woman’s plea for a second, “I’ll see what I can do, but if she asks, I won’t lie to her. That’s the best I can do for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Lena nodded in agreement, “Goodnight, Alex. Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Goodnight, Lena.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When Lena walked away, Alex watched her go, heels clicking on the wooden floor and a sway in full hips, and a tiny smirk played at the agent’s lips. Lena Luthor was in love with Kara Danvers. And Alex would make sure they both saw the light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Returning to her girlfriend, the two women heaved a sleeping Kara up and maneuvered her into bed before returning to the couch, Maggie listening to Alex recounting the scenario that had just taken place in the hallway, the two women finishing two more bottles of wine before falling asleep, more than tipsy, but cuddled up nice and warm on the couch that was now pulled out and morphed into a bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________xxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The sun was slowly rising above National City, soft, golden streaks cutting through the dark blue sky, cerulean eyes sleepily blinking open under the glaring sunlight. Throwing the covers off of her, Kara bathed in the rays of sunshine that were tickling her skin, her source of strength never failing her as she felt the soreness in her head fade immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hopping up from the bed, she sleepily stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping to wake up a little more before she would cook amazing breakfast and brew coffee for Alex, Maggie, and herself. Having reached for the shampoo, a song on her lips, her giddiness instantly died when the blonde remembered why Alex and Maggie had come over the night before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She felt a familiar burning feeling behind her eyes right away, the tears pouring from her eyes mingling with the droplets of water from the shower, and she cried. She let her tears fall freely, crying for her lost love, crying for her own stupidity, and crying for her dreams of a life with Lena Luthor that would never come true because the other woman did not love her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When she did not have any tears left to cry, the blonde raised her head from its position against the tiles and finished up, drying herself off and getting dressed with superspeed, her damp hair falling loosely around her shoulders when she stepped into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________xxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The bacon was sizzling in the pan, the eggs scrambled in the pan next to it, while Kara was cutting up fruits and making pancakes. Alex and Maggie were still fast asleep on the couch, the two women huddled together under the same blanket, their chests gently rising and falling with deep, even breaths. The blonde shook her head, fascinated that they could sleep through all the noise she was making, the coffee machine now spluttering to an end on top of it all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________While everything was cooking on the stove, she supersped to set the table and when done, carefully arranged the food around so it was easily reachable for everyone. Bouncing over to the couch, she jumped up, letting herself fall onto Alex and Maggie, happily chirping, “Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Two simultaneous groans could be heard, both women swatting away at her and trying to throw her off. Kara huffed playfully, “Really? How rude! I cooked breakfast!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Bouncing off the couch, she supersped back to the table and poured two coffees for Alex and Maggie, carrying them over to the couch and waiting until both women had sat up before gingerly handing the mugs over, “Here you go, sleepyheads.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Her sister grumbled, “You are awfully bubbly this morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Feeling a painful tug at her heartstrings when her thoughts drifted back to Lena, the blonde hastily pushed the negativity down. She had to learn to live with the fact that her feelings were not reciprocated and she was convinced that she would get over it. If she really was convinced or if she was just trying to convince herself, she did not know. She had, however, decided that she would deal with this question when she had to. So for now, she was trying to mask her pain by bubbliness, probably failing miserably because her sister would be able to see right through her, which did not stop her from at least trying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________xxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________After finishing breakfast, Maggie bid them goodbye to go into work, pressing a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips before squeezing Kara’s shoulder. The blonde patted the other woman’s hand, shooting her a grateful smile over her shoulder. There were not any words needed to express what they meant, Maggie having been a great support the night before which Kara was beyond thankful for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The door closed behind the detective and silence spread between the sisters both women sipping their respective coffees while Alex warily eyed the blonde across the table. After a few minutes, Kara started to flounder under the brunette’s scrutiny and looked up, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Taking another generous sip from her coffee, Alex shook her head, “Nothing. Just wondering if we are going to talk about the elephant in the room, who is dancing hip hop in a tutu. It’s quite distracting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The blonde pressed her lips together into a thin line, “And what do you want to talk about exactly? Lena doesn’t love me and I will have to get over it. She is with Diana and there is nothing I can do to change that. Why should I dwell on it any longer than I have to? It only kills me inside and I can’t deal with that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Contemplating her next words carefully, the brunette took a deep breath, “Look, Lena was here last night when you were asleep. She wanted to talk to you and I may or may not have told her that you would get in touch with her today. She felt really bad for ditching you at lunch. Maybe things are not always as they seem, you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The half-lie felt bitter on Alex’s tongue, the agent feeling bad for nudging her sister in that direction with not revealing the absolute truth, but she kept telling herself that it was for the greater good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kara perked up, “What do you mean, things are not always as they seem? Did she say something to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Remembering what she had said to Lena the night before, she was careful not to reveal too much information without blatantly lying to her sister, “I just think that there are a lot of things that you two need to talk about. Your friendship deserves that. She wanted to apologize for ditching you and I think you should let her. She doesn’t even know what’s going on and why you are really this upset. She thinks it’s because she forgot to text you yesterday and I have to say that normally, that’s not something that causes best friends to stop talking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Rolling her eyes at Alex, Kara grabbed the newspaper from the table, “Fine, I’ll stop by her office tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________With that, she unfolded the paper and pretended to start reading, a sign for Alex that she wanted to be left alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Her sister, however, cleared her throat softly with a mischievous smirk, “Kar?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kara sighed dramatically, “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________With a suppressed chuckle, the brunette declared, “You’re holding the paper upside down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Oh shut up, Danvers!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________xxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Bouncing her leg nervously, Kara stood in the elevator on her way up to Lena’s office, blindly staring at the steel doors at nothing in particular. Her stomach was doing painful somersaults as she ascended, and the blonde willed her heartbeat to slow down. She was trying to hold back her emotions, the leftover angst from what she had witnessed the day before still painfully present in her memory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When the doors slid open with the familiar _ding _, Kara stepped out and greeted Jess, “Seeing that you are still here, I assume she is in?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________With her friendliest smile and slight blush, the brunette nodded, “Yes, she is. Feel free to go inside.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Winking, Kara thanked the other woman, the blush on Jess’ face turning a shade deeper, and the blonde knocked. She waited for Lena to answer that she could come in, and when the CEO did, Kara slowly pressed the handle down, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, steeling herself for what was about to come. When she stepped into the spacious office and closed the door behind her, Kara kept her gaze firmly planted to the ground because she feared that her carefully set up mask of indifference would slip otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Shuffling forward, she did not dare to look at the CEO but instead just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, staring intently at her shoelaces. The soft clicking of Lena’s heels reached her ears, a sign that the other woman was walking toward her. The blonde’s heart leapt into her throat at the prospect of having to hug her best friend, internally panicking as Lena stepped into her peripheral vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Nervously pushing her glasses up her nose, Kara did not say anything at first. The blonde swallowed hard around the slowly forming lump in her throat, her palms sweaty and her whole being fidgety._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Lena took a deep breath and started speaking, “Kara, I’m–“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No,” the blonde interrupted immediately, “you don’t have to explain, Lena. You don’t owe me anything. I just came by to wish you and Diana happiness.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Frowning, the raven-haired CEO cocked her head to the side, a slight pang going through her chest at her love’s words, “What do you mean, I don’t owe you anything? First and foremost, I owe you an apology for ditching you at lunch. Everything went so fast and suddenly there were three people standing in my office. I should have had in mind to text you, but I just forgot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Feeling anger flare up inside her, even though she did not know where it was coming from, Kara ground her teeth instead of replying, her eyes stubbornly trained on the floor. She felt her throat closing up as she suppressed her upwelling tears, determined to not let Lena see her pain. She did not have any right to be angry because Lena was not hers. By closing herself off from the world and by being forced to hide the fact that she was an alien from everyone who was not part of the DEO, Kara had forgotten what it was like to lay her thoughts and personal feelings out in the open. Now she was paying the price; she did not have the courage to confess her feelings to the other woman until now and hence she had to bear the consequences of her actions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________With a deep sigh, Lena whispered, “Kara, look at me. Please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________At the CEO’s pleading tone Kara raised her gaze, cerulean orbs meeting emerald green as they bore into each other, and the blonde just now realized how close they were standing together. The air between them was prickling with tension, Kara's mind screaming at her to just lean in and softly press her lips against Lena's plushness; to just let go of all her fears and give in, but she couldn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She could not, under any circumstances, kiss a taken woman, so she awkwardly cleared her throat, fussing with her glasses again, and stammered, “Apology accepted. Good luck with Diana.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Eager to get out of the room with Lena standing so close, Kara felt the blood rushing in her ears in rhythm with her pounding heartbeat, all air pressed out of her lungs at the other woman’s proximity. Her first instinct was to flee, so she turned around and made her way to the door but was abruptly stopped by pale fingers closing around her wrist, holding her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Lena desperately whispered, “Kara, _please _…”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Shaking her head, the blonde choked out, “Lena, I can’t. Please, just be happy. But I can’t do this. Not right now. I don’t want to know what happened yesterday. I can’t deal with it. I can’t bear the pain.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Raising a curious eyebrow, the CEO challenged, mindful of Alex’s words the night before, “The pain of me ditching you at lunch?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Kara turned around and shot the other woman an exasperated look, tears burning behind her eyes once again, threatening to spill forth and pour down her cheeks. The blonde opened and closed her mouth uselessly and when no words came out she closed her eyes, causing the tears to fall. The superhero heard Lena step closer to her and felt warm hands cup both of her cheeks, pale fingers wiping the tears away, “Please, sweetie. Please tell me why you’re so upset.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sniffling lightly, Kara turned away, “It’s too late, Lena. Good luck with Diana.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Lena shook her head vehemently when the blonde turned to leave yet again and grabbed her wrist one more time, “Kara, nothing is going on between Diana and me. I don’t know what you think you saw yesterday, but she is not in the picture anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Blue eyes blazed for a split second, “What I _think _I saw? Do you think I’m stupid, Lena? I might not hold two doctorates at twenty-four, but I’m not an idiot!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The CEO’s eyes widened at Kara’s outburst and she quickly backtracked, “I know you’re neither stupid, nor an idiot, Kara. I would never imply such a thing and you know it. I lo – _loathe _my mother for doing it to every person on the face of this planet and I’m not like her in that regard.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Lena felt her cheeks tint pink after she was finished, the _I love you _that had nearly tumbled from her lips tasting bitter in her mouth as it remained unsaid. Why it did, she could not fathom; her mind was screaming at her to just get it over with and tell the blonde, but she did not have the courage, for the fear of being rejected was stronger than her urge to get her feelings off her chest.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Lena knew she had to sound like a broken record, but she probed again, “Kara, please talk to me. You’re my best friend and I really can’t stand seeing you so agitated, especially when I seem to be the cause of it. Please, whatever I broke, let me fix it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________These words were too much for Kara and her voice broke when she started crying, “You didn’t. I broke it all by myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Frowning, the CEO tried to soothe the other woman, “What did you break, sweetheart? You didn’t do anything wrong. I did.” Lena tentatively wrapped her arms around her best friend’s waist, hoping she did not overstep, “I have to apologize and I will do anything to make it up to you. What do you think you broke, darling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________With Lena so close, her scent all-encompassing and washing over Kara, the blonde finally broke down at the familiarity, almost choking on her next words as she cried, “My heart.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Seeing the other woman in such agony tugged at Lena’s heartstrings very unpleasantly and she pulled her closer, “What happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Kara wrinkled Lena’s blouse as she curled her hands into fists, sobbing uncontrollably as she sank into her chest, a blonde head resting on the other woman’s shoulder, “I…” Her voice broke again and Kara shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she decided that it was now or never, the cracks in her resolve getting bigger each second that she was wrapped in the safety of Lena’s arms, “I fell in love with my best friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The plethora of feelings that coursed through the CEO at hearing those words was incomprehensible. Her heart leapt into her throat and from there, dropped straight into her belly, painful somersaults churning in her stomach. Her heart fluttered and a balloon of happiness inflated in her chest as she pulled back from Kara’s sobbing form in her arms. Brushing blonde locks out of a blotchy face, Lena smiled softly and cupped rosy cheeks in her hands again. Leaning in, she kissed Kara’s forehead softly, plush lips caressing the other woman’s temples and cheekbones before kissing the tears from her cheeks, “It’s okay, sweetheart.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Breaking free from the CEO’s embrace, Kara started pacing the office, nervously fiddling with the glasses on her nose once again, “How can it be okay, Lena? I ruined everything by letting it come this far and I destroyed our friendship by telling you. I came here to tell you yesterday already and now I realize that it was never a good idea. I should have just kept my big, blabbering mouth shut, but instead–“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Ooof!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________All swept up in her rant, Kara had not noticed that Lena had stepped into her path and they collided. Not enough to severely hurt the CEO, but enough for Kara to knock her over. Cerulean eyes widened in shock and the blonde scrambled to help the other woman up, frantically looking her over, “I’m so sorry, Lena. Are you hurt? I couldn’t forgive myself if you were. Golly, I’m such an irresponsible klutz. First I pour all of my feelings out for you to handle and now I almost got you into the hosp–“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The blonde’s ramble was interrupted by a gentle finger covering her lips and Kara swallowed hard at the touch. Hands were cupping her cheeks again and soft, emerald orbs were watching her as Lena leaned in, a wave of panic washing over the blonde as the raven-haired woman’s eyes fluttered shut and the superhero just stared at her lids, illegally long lashes caressing the CEO’s pale cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Listening to the other woman’s thumping heartbeat, Kara pulled away and stuttered, “I… I can’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Emerald green was staring back at her once again, confusion and a flash of pain swirling in Lena’s eyes as she raised a questioning eyebrow, “What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Kara bit her lip, a crease making its way to her forehead, “I’m not sure if you heard me correctly, Lena.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Pulling the blonde close once again, the CEO whispered, “I heard you perfectly fine, my love, and I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting for you to say those words, because I was too much of a coward to admit my feelings to you. Instead, I shoved them down when in reality, I’ve been in love with you ever since the moment we met.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Stumbling over her words, Kara squeaked, “Lena, there is so much I have to tell you, but I can’t. I wanted to tell you everything yesterday, but I said it before, now I see everything in a different light. That being said, we can’t be together when I can’t be honest with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Lena brushed her nose against Kara’s, their faces only inches apart when she pulled away, “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Kara’s phone interrupted her answer by vibrating twice. She knew it was not Supergirl related because her ear piece did not go off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Do you have to get that?” Lena asked, worry edged on her features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Shaking her head, Kara tried to pull away again, but this time, the CEO did not let her, “What did you want to tell me, sweetheart?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Kara got frustrated with the situation as well as herself, huffing, “I can’t, Lena. It’s too dangerous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Raising her right hand, Lena placed it right in the middle of the other woman’s chest, her skin brushing against a red and blue flannel shirt that was tucked neatly into Kara’s slacks and was buttoned up right to the top. Her fingers splayed against the soft material where she knew Kara was wearing her family’s coat of arms right underneath, green eyes boring into blue when the CEO whispered, “It’s okay, love. Just say it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Kara swallowed around the lump in her throat. Lena knew. She knew and had never said anything, but instead had listened to every lie that Kara had ever told her willingly, without complaining or being mad at her. Lillian Luthor had been wrong. Lena knew and did not hate her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, the words just on the tip of it, ready to spill forth with all their might; having held them back for so long, Kara felt the pressure of them almost crushing her and she could not stand it anymore. Maybe it was Lena’s proximity, the CEO’s breath hitting her skin and her hand on her chest that made her feel dizzy and emboldened, but Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Pushing the air out of her mouth in a deep sigh, the blonde’s eyes opened, staring into curious green, and she choked out, “I’m Supergirl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Before she knew what was happening, Lena’s lips were on hers, kissing her deeply and slowly, making the blonde gasp in surprise before letting herself fall into the kiss. With Lena’s hand still on her chest, Kara could swear that the other woman could feel the pounding of her heart. Snaking her arm around the CEO’s waist, she pulled Lena even closer, both women moaning when their tongues finally met. Neither of them had been kissed like that before and if Kara thought she felt free when flying over National City, she had not known what freedom and flying really felt like until being kissed by Lena Luthor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Slowing them down gradually, Lena broke the kiss so she could gasp for air, emerald green eyes a shade darker now when they locked onto Kara’s again. Lena’s eyes started flitting across her face as she took in every inch of Kara, her hands coming up and removing the blonde’s glasses. Setting them aside, nimble fingers wandered up Kara’s strong back and removed the hair tie there, curly flaxen locks now spilling down the blonde’s back. Lena stared in wonder as she fluffed out Kara’s hair, long, pale fingers playing with the tips as her hands traveled down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Questioning eyes were imploring when Lena started unbuttoning Kara’s shirt, waiting for a sign from the superhero that she wanted her to stop, but it did not come. So the CEO undid each and every button slowly until she reached the waistband of Kara’s slacks where it was tucked in. Instead of untucking the shirt, Lena pushed the lapels off to the side, revealing the beautifully scripted coat of arms of the El family. Tracing the red lines on blue, Lena’s eyes got slightly misty at the thought that this flawless creature, selfless and sweet Kara Danvers, reporter by day and superhero by night, felt the same way about her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She did not realize she was crying until her face was cupped in the superhero’s hands, gentle fingers wiping her cheeks just like she had done moments prior, “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Leaning in, Lena kissed Kara again, savoring every second of kissing her love, and when she pulled away, her lips curled into a gentle smile, “I just love you so much, Kara. I didn’t know what to do with all my feelings. They were driving me crazy, so I shoved them into the back of my mind. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get rid of you. You wormed your way into my heart and there was no way for me to get over you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Kara pressed a series of kisses to the CEO’s plush lips, before pulling away, “I love you more than anything, Lena. I already know that much and we didn’t even have a date yet. I know you and you’re beautiful inside and out and I’m terrified of losing you. If people found out about Supergirl and Lena Luthor, they could use you to get to me. I’m so scared, Lena. That’s why I never told you. It’s dangerous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Lena’s lips were on hers again, hands burying in her hair and tugging lightly, making her moan softly, “I can take care of myself. It’s my decision. And I want to be with you. I don’t want to be without you for a second longer.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Bumping their noses together, Kara smiled, “I feel the same and I’m beyond happy that you want this, but Lena, there is a lot we have to talk about.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Nodding, the CEO whispered, “I know, Kar. We will, but for now, less talking and more kissing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Snorting out a laugh, the blonde was just about to reconnect their lips when her ear piece rustled, making her groan in frustration, “Supergirl, come in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Holding a finger to her ear, the blonde threw Lena an apologetic look and replied, “Alex, is it an emergency?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Her sister cleared her throat, “You’re needed downtown. The Halo Corporation parking block is on fire and has people trapped inside.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Kara nodded to herself, “Shoot. Okay, I’m downtown. I’ll be there right away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Hanging up, the blonde looked at the CEO sheepishly while untucking her shirt from her pants, “I’m sorry. I have to go. Are you free after work? We could order dinner and talk?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Lena smiled softly at the other woman, “That would be lovely. I can’t wait, darling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Grinning, Kara chastely kissed Lena once again, “Perfect. See you later? My place?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Perfect, indeed,” the CEO breathed and with a gust of wind, Kara was gone, a neat pile of clothing left on Lena’s couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________“I know that if we give this a little time, it’ll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It’s never felt so real. No, it’s never felt so right. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright. And I don’t want to mess this thing up, I don’t want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life, so baby I’m alright, with just a kiss goodnight.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Fin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N 2: Thank you for reading.**
> 
> **While this story has come to an end, I finally feel happy writing Supercorp again. I’m truly content with this and an update for _Thirty Things _will come soon. :)__**
> 
> **__If you feel like it, pay me a visit on Twitter. @unbreakable1986_ _ **
> 
> **__The quote in the end is once again taken from the song _Just A Kiss _by Lady Antebellum.___ _ **
> 
> **____Reviews are love._ _ _ _ **
> 
> **____Until next time, my lovelies. ****__ _ _ **


End file.
